After the titan war
by wisdomsdaughteriscrazy
Summary: "It's been 7 years since he dissapeared. But i still have hope that hes coming back..." So i know the title isnt fantastic so bare with me here and yes, I know its been done before but give it a chance. Rated T cause i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! now before we begin;) i just wanted to say that yes, i know this has been done before but i still wanted to try my luck with it. if i do continue with this story there will probably be different reasonings behind everything that happens.**

**Disclamer:i do not own PJO *sniff sniff***

* * *

7years. 84 months. 2555 days. 7 years ago today he disappeared and hasn't been seen or heard from since. It's like he's dropped off the face of the earth. Everyone has tried looking but even the gods weren't able to find him. After a couple months most thought he was dead but the small group of us who still had hope kept looking. Grover looked in all the wild places, Poseidon monitored the waters and Nico, Thalia and I looked everywhere else. Nico told us he wasn't dead but that held very little comfort. Today was August 18, Percy Jackson's birthday and the day he disappeared off the face of the earth.

I was sitting on the beach where Percy always used to take me. Looking out across the water I felt hollow. The stars were reflecting off the water, something Percy loved. I was ripped from my thoughts by Thalia sitting down next to me. A year after Percy disappeared she quit the hunters. None the less she still looked pretty much the same with her black spiky hair, thick black eyeliner around her electric blue eyes and 'death to Barbie' t-shirt. We sat in silence for a while until Thalia broke the silence.

"Annabeth...I know you still think Percy's out there somewhere but-" she took a deep breath "maybe it's time you moved on."

I whipped my head around to glare at her "what?"

She continued to look me in the eyes despite my glare, she was still the only person other than Percy it didn't scare.

"7 years Annabeth...I don't think he's coming back."

I stood up. "I thought you were with me on this! Don't tell me you've given up hope too?! I thought I could trust you Thalia...when he comes back ill prove it to you...because he's coming back." And with that I turned and ran down the beach kicking up sand on my way to my cabin. I burst through the door and collapsed onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe her. My best friend...

The little voice in the back of my mind told me she was right but I just pushed it to the side and let myself fall asleep picturing myself in Percy's arms.

Three weeks later I was sitting at the Athena table in the dining pavilion. Everyone had already left and I was the last one to finish eating. I hadn't spoken to Thalia since that day on the beach and we had avoided each other. I was trying to be happy but I'm pretty sure my attempts were failing miserably. Then I had a totally ADHD moment and made a decision right then to leave camp. It was the only home I'd ever really had but it reminded me too much of Percy. Plus I was old enough to live on my own now anyways. I went to my cabin and packed my things, writing a note for Chiron and leaving it on my bed before putting on my invisibility cap and slipping out the door and over the hill to start a new life.

Its been 5 days since I left camp and found an apartment to rent. Today I start my first day working at a cafe a few blocks over. My apartment was in a more run down part of the city, near all the abandoned factory's and warehouses. My shift starts at 7 and I wanted to get there early but of course, I woke up late. Rushing out the door I realized the only way I would get to work on time was if I took a shortcut through a warehouse neighbourhood. I sighed and started making my way through the deserted, littered streets. As I was walking past one particularly menacing looking building, I heard noise coming from inside. I know I should have just kept walking but being a daughter of Athena, my curiosity got the better of me and I crept up the side of the building and peered in a broken window. Inside was a group of monsters who all seemed to be fighting something or someone but they were moving so fast all I could see was a blur of black and bronze. I watched in awe as the mystery man made his was through the entire group of monsters, killing every single one. When He stopped, his back was to me and before I could even consider going in to see who he was, he took off running out of the warehouse. I sprinted after him and almost caught up to him but then he turned a corner and disappeared. I swore under my breath before realizing what time it was and running to work.

I slouched in my seat of the diner I was sitting in. I hadn't even started my first day and I'd already been fired. Just my luck. I couldn't help thinking that maybe I was cursed. Because everything seemed to be going terribly. After I finished my burger and threw some bills on the table I got up and left, making my way back home. I stepped out of the diner to see the back of the man I'd seen earlier fighting the monsters and immediately followed him. He wandered around for about 10 minutes before slipping into yet another warehouse. In a split second debate with myself, my curiosity won yet again and I made my way into the building as well. I hadn't even taken two steps in when the man seemed to appear out of the shadows and pinned me against the wall, my arm bent behind my back and his arm on the back of my neck. And just to let you know, the walls of old abandoned warehouses do not smell that nice. I felt his hot breath on my cheek as he leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Why are you following me?" He growled, pulling my arm up farther behind my back causing pain to shoot up my arm.

"Answer me"

I mentally slapped myself for getting myself into this situation before answering.

"I'm sorry... I saw you take out all those monsters earlier and wanted to know who you were."

My response seemed to catch him off guard.

"You saw me?" He asked, his voice changing slightly.

"Yes, but you had your back to me and I couldn't see your face...please don't hurt me." A tear slipped out and ran down my cheek. I don't scare easily and in that moment I was pretty scared. But after a second he released me and stepped back into the shadows. I turned to see the outline of his figure, arms crossed and his face completely hidden by the shadows.

"Who are you?" He said in a deep voice. "Are you a demigod?"

I nodded "yes I'm a daughter of Athena. Are you?"

"Yes...but who are _you_? What's your name? No one has ever been able to see me before."

I briefly considered giving him a fake name but then figured, 'what the hell'.

"Annabeth"

As I said my name the man stepped farther into the shadows, one arm falling to his side and the other slipped into his pocket.

"What?" He said rather harshly

"Yes, is there something wrong with my name?"

I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath like 'are you serious?'. It may have also been 'oh shit' but I'm not quite sure.

Suddenly a long gleaming celestial bronze sword appeared In his hand, casting a slight glow although his features were still shadowed.

"Ok you know who I am, now are you going to tell me your name? Who's your parent?" I said, taking a small step forward.

"My father is Poseidon."

I gasped. "Poseidon had another child?!"

"No"

"Well then how..." I was silenced as the man stepped out of the shadows, revealing a mop of messy black hair and the familiar sea green eyes I loved.

"_Percy_?!"

"Hello Annabeth. It's been a while"

* * *

**A/N: ok sooooo...what do you think? good? bad?  
**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!...i know you want to ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, so i know its been a while since i uploaded but there's this thing called life that seems to have a bad habit of interfering with important things such as writing:) well that and my other stories...anyways this chapter was slow to start off with but then i guess my imagination decided to start working properly again and so here we are! hurrah! and thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and/or followed my story!:D**

**Disclamer: they're all mine. all of them...and don't try and tell me differently**

* * *

_"Percy"_

"Hello Annabeth. It's been a while."

I stared at him, speechless. My mind was going a million miles an hour and then I did the first thing I thought of. I punched him.

_"it`s been a while?!...IT'S BEEN A WHILE?!"_

He stared at me. "Um.. Anna-"

_"7 YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ITS 'HELLO`?!"_ tears were beginning to fall.

Percy just stood there awkwardly as I cried, the complete opposite of the Percy I knew and loved. He seemed to watch me with calculating eyes, a look that I had never seen on him. Pushing that thought aside I rushed forward and crushed him in a hug. He stiffened at my touch but then wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder for I don't even know how long. Eventually he pulled back. I tried to compose myself and then looked up into his eyes. I could tell something was off. His sea green eyes no longer shined with happiness and life and instead looked guarded, cold and emotionless. Nothing like the Percy I remembered. He was watching me with that same calculating look again, his hands shoved in his pockets. Anger began to boil up inside me as I looked at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked, my voice still off from crying.

"Around" he said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Around?"

"yes"

I slapped him as hard as I could. Here he was, alive, after 7 years and he was acting so…._not Percy_.

"Ow" he said, his hand rubbing his cheek. "what was that for?"

"Do you know how worried I've been?!"

"…um very?"

I let out a grunt of frustration and threw my arms up in the air. "oh my gods Percy! What happened to you?"

His eyes seemed to darken as I said that. He looked as if he was going to say something when there was a creak from the other end of the warehouse. Percy whirled around and came face to face with an Erinyes, a monster who had bat wings, snakes intertwining from the waist and blood dripping from her eyes. She was dressed in flowing black robes. Her two sisters appeared behind her, all looking as horrific as the first.

"Perseus Jackson." she said "You have broken your oath with our patron. We have been sent to deal out the correct punishment."

He snorted. "thanks but no thanks. You know exactly what deal I made with your 'patron' and it definitely was not willingly."

The first Erinyes stepped closer, giving us a much unwanted close-up view. "it matters not. Not even you have the right to break an oath of this level of severity." she hissed.

Percy didn't even bother replying to her and instead charged forward, swinging his sword and causing the first to disintegrate on the spot with a wail. I pulled out my dagger from my bag and found myself in front of one of the other sisters. She shrieked and lunged at me. I side stepped and she kept coming. We went on like that for a good 5 minutes and I could feel myself starting to tire. I was distracted and out of practice. I mentally cursed myself for thinking it was a good idea to leave camp. The Erinyes finally got a blow in and I cried out as her claws slashed my side. I thought I was done for when she let out a shriek and burst into dust, revealing Percy. He was stared at me before he ran over and checked out my side.

"good work, Annabeth." He said, looking me in the eye. For the first time since I had found him I saw emotion in his eyes. He was looking at my side worriedly as he handed me a square of abrosia. I downed it gratefully and immediately some of the pain dissipated. But it still didn't do much as I felt the darkness grabbing at the edges of my vision and my head start spinning. The last thing I saw was Percy looking at me with those beautiful green eyes I had missed so much.

* * *

I woke up and stared at the ceiling of my room. I had just had the most amazing dream. I closed my eyes again and tried to remember those perfect sea green eyes. It had been so _real_. I sighed and opened my eyes again, sitting up to get out of bed when a sharp pain shot through my side. Wait. Sharp pain? I looked down to find my side completely bandaged under my shirt. _Oh gods._ It hadn't been a dream. It was real. But then if it was real then that would mean that…

My question was answered as I turned my head to see him standing in the door leaning against the frame. He looked like a god with his perfect tanned skin and his hair falling haphazardly over his eyes. His green shirt covered his toned body that was just visible. The only thing that ruined the image was his eyes. They held an expression I couldn't quite place. They seemed cold and hard, like he was a totally different person. It was unnerving.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sounding very formal and odd.

"Well my side hurts..."

He smirked as he peeled himself off the door frame and walked over to me.

"Well that's to be expected Annabeth. You got injured by one of the most vengeful monsters ever." He held out another square of ambrosia. I took it gingerly from his hand, still unsure if this was all really happening.

As I finished the ambrosia something dawned on me.

"You never answered my question last night." I said.

He was in the midst of trying to leave when I said that and he turned.

"Annabeth that was 3 days ago."

"What?"

"You were unconscious for 3 days." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I suppose I'd had worse.

"Well, ok then...but that still didn't answer my question."

He gave me a confused look that made him look more like the man I knew.

"I want to know what happened to you, Percy. You can't just expect to disappear for 7 years and then not have to explain yourself." As I moved the pain in my side flared up again and made my head feel weird. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe.

"I'll try and explain later. But you need to rest or that's never going to heal." He said. I hated that he was right but listened none the less and sure enough my eyes closed almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I dreamed I was in the underworld. I was standing near the fields of punishments and i could hear the screams. looking down at myself I noticed I was like a ghost: transparent and void of colour. I looked over and saw the three Erinyes. They seemed to be arguing about something. As I got closer I was able to hear them.

"You were supposed to handle the situation!" The first one said, glaring at her sister.

The second one glared back. "Well I'm _sorry_! I haven't gone up against anyone that powerful since Orestes so maybe next time _you_ can confront him, and we'll see how well you do."

The third growled in frustration at her sisters argument. "Oh will you two stop bickering already! We have to find a quick way out of here and back up so we can finish the job! I don't care which one of you takes the lead so long as we get Perseus Jackson. He may be powerful but no one is permitted to break an oath. Especially with whom he did."

The second one spoke up again. "Yes we know but this could take slightly longer than before. Our last route is now being guarded."

The first sister froze. "Stop."

"What is it?" The previous sister asked

"We are being watched. She is here" as she spoke she turned to glare straight at me and a pang of fear shot through my stomach as the three sisters lunged and the dream faded into a different scene. I looked around to find that i was now in a forest. The trees loomed overhead as I began to walk. I could tell it was dark out and the shadows seemed to leap out from behind the trees, trying to grab hold of me. I picked up my pace. There was something off about this place. A little while later after aimlessly walking through the forest I came upon a clearing. There was a man with his back to me. He was pacing back and forth facing in front of a young girl. She looked to be about 9 or 10 with long auburn hair that was in a braid that fell over her shoulder with bright green eyes and a fair complexion. She seemed to be trying to talk to the man as if to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working. He continued pacing. I watched as the man began to glow. It was faint at first but was gradually becoming brighter. I tried to hear what they were saying but I couldn't. It was almost like someone had pressed the mute button on my dream. The girl began yelling at the man. He stopped and looked at her. She began pleading as the glow got even brighter. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Something about the action was painfully familiar, though I couldn't tell why. And then i watched as the girl began to dissipate. She seemed to be slowly turning to dust, the colour fading from her image leaving her with the appearance of a ghost. it was like she was being blown away as she faded into dust and disappeared, leaving the man alone. He started shouting at the sky, the brightness becoming almost blinding. And then he fell down onto his knees and buried his head in his hands. I shielded my eyes and looked away. The man exploded with light and I was thrown backwards as i fell back into the darkness.

* * *

I woke with a start. I was shaking and covered in sweat. It was still dark out and I wondered how long I'd been out this time. When I moved the pain made itself known although it was substantially better and actually bearable. I swung my legs off the bed and padded into the kitchen to get some water. As I was filling my glass Percy spoke up and I jumped, not realizing he was behind me.

"Feeling better?" He asked

I kept my back to him as I leaned on the sink. "Yes."

"Good."

There was a pause before I spoke again. "How long was I out for this time?"

"Only about a day."

Sighing I turned around to face him. He looked exactly the same as he had before.

"Alright Percy. I want an explanation." He nodded and led me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and curled up in the corner. He sat down across from me on the couch and looked at me awkwardly. I waited and he finally spoke.

"Well the reason I disappeared was you."

That caught me off guard and my eyes went wide.

He hastily corrected himself. "Not in a bad way! I left to protect you."

I was quiet as he continued.

"It was Kronos. I didn't know about any of his plans until we got into the throne room at the end of the battle. He froze time in Luke's body just after you had gotten hurt and made me a deal. My body for your life. He...he said he was going to kill you if I didn't say yes." I watched him as he was explaining. He seemed to be trapped in his own mind.

"He needed my body. Luke's body was to weak and the gods knew he was using it so he needed a way out." I stopped him before he could continue

"You said yes?!" I cried "why in Hades would you do that?!"

He looked across the room, his gaze fixed on a spot on the wall. "I couldn't let you die." He whispered, still caught up in his memories.

"After I said yes he told me it was only a matter of time. And then when Luke stabbed himself he made his move. It looked like he exploded but he was really switching bodies. The force of it knocked me off my feet. He took over and acted exactly like me. He made me watch as he masqueraded around in my body and I couldn't do anything about it. He declined immortality because he didn't need it. It was the perfect plan and the only one who suspected something was wrong was Athena. She came to see me right before I met you at the elevator. I tried to get her to notice but he was to good and convinced her nothing was wrong in the end. And then just before we got to camp he slipped away. I knew everyone was looking for me and so did Kronos. He flew under the radar for a while before deciding to have some 'fun'."

He seemed to practically spit the word 'fun', like it was the worst possible thing in the word. And after he described it I knew it was.

"The bastard made me watch as he went on killing sprees around the world, massacring random innocent people in the most horrible ways. Just because he could. I hope you never have to experience a titan possessing you. It hurts like hell and they know it. I guess you could say it was mental torture to have him in my head for as long as did. About 3 years later he began forming plans to get his revenge on the gods and all those who had fought against him. When he finally started to put his plan into action about a year later I was able to use it against him. He had gone to the garden of the Hespereides because in order to make his plan work, my body needed to be immortal. I let him get past Ladon and grab one of the apples off the tree before putting my plan into action. Just before he was able to take a bite I regained control with the energy I had been slowly storing away for the past 3 years. I had just enough power to stab myself in my Achilles heel, with a huge amount of difficulty. I felt Kronos weaken. Just as I was about to die he decided it was best to flee my body. I still have no clue where he is. But once he left I still had enough energy to grab the apple and take a bite. It was the most delicious tasting thing I have ever eaten. And of course eating that apple made me immortal but what I didn't know is that a long time ago the oracle of delphi spoke a prophecy that was thought to never come true until me. It was said that it was destined that should a child of the big three consume an apple from the garden of the Hespereids, they would become not only immortal but a god as well." He stopped to let that sink in. I sat there as I tried to make sense of it all and then something in my mind clicked and a light went on. I stared wide eyed at Percy. He had just told me he was a….god. Percy was a god. He seemed to be watching for my reaction and when I didn't say anything he kept on with his story.

"I knew I couldn't just show up at camp 4 years later and try to explain myself because I knew no one would trust me so I hid. And it worked for about a year. And then Gaea found me. She explained he plans and how she was going to start a new world; One without the gods. And then she gave me a choice. I could help her or I could watch my mother die. I guess it's obvious which choice I picked. She knew I couldn't say no and she used it to her advantage. The deal was that I would do whatever she asked me to without questions and I had to swear on the River Styx. And then the first chance I got I ran. And I hid as well as I had when Kronos was in control. Being a god helped massively and I evaded her for 2 years before she found me. she did the whole evil villain monologueing and everything. And then she told me that as my punishment I had to find and kill 7 demigods. I pretended to agree and then I ran. There was no way I was killing anyone ever again. A pack of her monster goons had caught up with me when you first saw me and the Erinyes were obviously sent to bring me back to Gaea so she could dish out some kind of punishment. And then here we are now." He finished his story and I was left to process everything I had just been told; most of it hard to believe. But the one that I kept coming back to was pretty scary. I mean no wonder he seemed so detached and cold. I guess having the titan lord use your body for 3 years leaves it's mark.

* * *

**A/N: ohhhhhkaaayyyyyy so. maybe not the best ending ever but its all i got. hope this chapter explained some things. pleeeeeeeassssssssssssssssss sseeeeeeeee review! i love hearing from you guys!**

**oh and for any of you supernatural fans i suggest you check this story out! :)**

** s/8988462/1/Sam-and-Dean-meet-Taylor-Story-1**


End file.
